


Finn's Shirt

by stitchy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, a twist on the Jacket O' Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchy/pseuds/stitchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossposted from tumblr, a 6 page comic with Poe and BB-8 looking after Finn's wrecked jacket while he heals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finn's Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> [art by me! stitchyarts on tumblr ](http://stitchyarts.tumblr.com/post/141919780832/so-weve-gotten-a-lot-of-mileage-out-of-finn-and)
> 
> Many thanks to StarMaple, my partner in crime!  
> PSA: Betas are great! If you don't have one when you write, solicit one on your blog! If you don't write/aren't too busy writing at the moment, offer to beta for others! It makes a good community and great fic :)

**Author's Note:**

> [art by me! stitchyarts on tumblr ](http://stitchyarts.tumblr.com/post/141919780832/so-weve-gotten-a-lot-of-mileage-out-of-finn-and)


End file.
